A web page includes a document that contains content displayable by a web browser. The web page can include hyperlinks to other web resources, such as other web pages, scripts, web services, or any other content that is accessible over a network.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.